


Support

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [8]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Best Friends, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Female Reader, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Strong Language, Unrequited Love, fight, it's mostly just Dirk/Reader palerom sort of, lmao i didn't know what kinds of relationships to tag this as, mostly anyway, rip this isn't even the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk and Reader are supportive assholes to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is, tbh, I just started writing and went with it
> 
>  **Dirk/Reader** \- palerom, kind of (?)
> 
>  **Roxy/Reader** \- unrequited flushcrush on Roxy
> 
>  **Dirk/Jake** \- flushed relationship, possible break up
> 
>  **Roxy/Dirk** \- referenced unrequited love for Dirk, canon-typical I guess
> 
> that's all

A crackling noise you identified as Dirk snorting came through the speakers. "Okay, okay, I get it already. You're super, hella gay for one of our friends. But we both know that you're not going to do anything about it, so could we please move on to a subject we _haven't_ completely exhausted, or do you have new things to add since last we spoke of this, which, might I remind you, was just yesterday?" 

You were having a video-chat with your best friend: a regular, almost daily occurrence. 

You groaned, leaning back and pulling the computer with you. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but y'know, you can fuck right the hell off with that 'you should confess' bullshit, because you _know_ why that wouldn't work, and it'd make things awkward as hell." 

Dirk let out a deep sigh, and you watched in a sort of accusatory manner as his eyebrows scrunched together. "Okay, yeah, that's a valid point. I guess we're gonna keep on this then, huh? Ugh, fine. Well, as sympathetic and apologetic as I am for your current predicament, _you_ know it's not my fault she's sweet on me, and even my coming out and having a relationship with Jake couldn't help her shake her feelings for me. Honestly, all of this is bullshit, and I'm sorry I keep fucking things up for everybody, but I can't really do anything about it." 

You sighed, resting your head in your hand. "Dammit Dirk, I didn't mean it like that. You fucker, don't get all self-hateful with me- fuck, I'm sorry! God dammit, let's change the subject." 

Dirk grumbled something about you being the one to bring it up in the first place, earning himself a pointed look as a warning. "So, how've you and Jake been?"

There was a pause, creating a silence just long enough to be awkward, and he had tensed, though it was such a controlled reaction- just like everything he did- you almost didn't notice. You didn't really need to, though, with the way he was struggling to answer. "Aw, damn it... you've been having issues in that department and you haven't even talked to me about it? God damn, Dirk, I want to know when you're having a hard time so I can help you. You put up with my bullshit all the time, and that should be more of a two-way street. But anyway, fuck that, what happened?"

He shrugged, and you squinted at him. 

"You know, I _thought_ you seemed extra crabby today. Did you have a fight, or was it...?" You trailed off, hoping he got the gist. 

Dirk glanced a little to his right, taking his sweet-ass time in answering. "Yeah. We, uh," he paused, searching for the right word. "Fought," he finished lamely. 

You inhaled slowly and deeply, wetting your lips as you did so. "... Right," you said, breaking a moment of heavy silence. "I'm coming over."

Dirk's eyebrows shot up almost comically, and he was in the middle of protesting ("Wait, what? Dude, no--") when you ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> "almost comically" i snorted because it wasn't intentional  
> rip
> 
> tell me how i did, if you'd like


End file.
